


Morning Love

by reanimatorjuice



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, MICHAEL SHELLEY HORNY RIGHTS, Smut, give this man his rep, horny rep, instead of 0 to 100 it goes from 100 to 0 basically, you have been notified hrgjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: uhh just really self-indulgent but short raunchy morning sex, sue me *wheeze*
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my friend Nova for our virtual Halloween trick or treat event from the Gerrymichael server! I debated posting some of my gifts but some I was too proud of to pass up posting despite them being short, and this was one of them. Maybe I'll make a part 2, who knows

“Ah!  _ Ah _ !  _ AH _ ! Oh,  _ Gerry _ , I’m gonna--!” Michael cut himself off with a loud moan, throwing his head back with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Gerry kissed him hard, panting through his nose. “It’s okay. Come for me, babe,” he whispered. 

Michael bit into Gerry’s shoulder to stifle the high-pitched whine and moved his arms from where they were wrapped around Gerry’s neck to scratch his manicured nails down the other man’s back as he came -- ropes of come spurting across his stomach. Gerry groaned in response, milking Michael dry before letting go of his cock and pounding into him faster, trying to finish himself. The headboard repeatedly knocked against the wall with their movements. If the neighbors hadn’t heard them before, they certainly did now. 

Gerry came with a growl, and his hips stuttered a moment before slowing to a halt and staying inside of Michael as rested his head on his shoulder, laying on top of him sweaty and breathing hard. Gerry could feel Michael’s come smeared on his own stomach between them, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. 

Gerry lifted his head to kiss Michael languidly for a moment before reaching down to hold the condom in place as he pulled out. Michael whined again at the motion and the empty feeling in his gut that always happened after sex. He already wanted Gerry back inside him for another round, but he was too tired. The sun had only risen about an hour earlier, and they’d laid in bed together, already nude from the events the night before getting a little handsy in the early hours of the morning -- contented and in love. 

Gerry pulled off the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash can next to the bed. He went to grab a couple of washcloths to clean both of them up. He handed one to Michael to wipe away some of the sweat while he helped clean the come off the both of them. 

As he ran it across Michael’s stomach, he asked, grinning, “Good?”

Michael couldn’t see Gerry’s smile, as his eyes were closed, but he hummed in affirmation. He heard Gerry return to the bathroom before flopping back into bed next to him. 

Michael took a few minutes to catch his breath, laying next to Gerry, who was pressing light kisses to his shoulder and up to his jaw, before getting up and pushing his mussed hair out of his face. He padded across the bedroom, only grabbing Gerry’s band t-shirt that he usually slept in, and threw it on. Gerry turned to his side on the bed and rested his head in his hand, propping himself up on his elbow. 

He smiled. “My clothes look better on you than they do on me.” 

Michael laughed. “Flatterer,” he said before heading to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

He lightly ran a finger over the newly-formed hickeys on his neck... He’d have to wear a turtleneck again today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own an 18+ gerrymichael server! Here's the link bc I'm too lazy for code: https://discord.gg/UU7XmDt


End file.
